Conquering Fears
by love.u.always.mom
Summary: Tobias is perfectly okay with her fear of sex and intimacy, but Tris isn't. She wants to eliminate that particular fear, but how to do it if Tobias won't help her? Who else can she go to? Two shot, pure smut. Rated 'M' for a reason, (smut and very strong language), not for anyone under 18. If you recognize it, it's not mine. Reviews make me happy!
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a few days since I've written any smut, and obviously it would be tragic if I went too long, so this is some PWP to remedy that problem.**

 **First off, after extensive googling I found what looks to be a canon last name for Eric, so that's what I'm going with for his last name both in this fic and any others I write including him.**

 **Second, this occurs the night after the initiation ceremony, but excludes the attack on Abnegation.**

 **Third, happy early birthday to my best friend Sara. This one's for you dear! :)**

 **Friendly reminder that this is rated 'M' for a reason, and as such I must discourage those under 18 from continuing on.**

 **As always, if you recognize it, it's not mine. If it was, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it, now would I?**

 **Please drop me a line at the end and tell me what you thought!**

* * *

Tris felt her heart thundering in her chest as she made her way through the dark halls of the Dauntless compound, palms sweating as her hands shook. Not for the first time that night, she wondered what the living hell she was thinking. She could still walk away, let Four coddle her second to last fear and assure her it was normal, natural, that being afraid of sex was okay. Annoyance burned through her system. While she appreciated his thoughtfulness, it _wasn't_ okay with her, and pushing her away the way he was wasn't going to help her. Tris shoved him from her mind and walked on.

It was a completely irrational fear and logically she knew that. She also knew there was only one way to conquer it.

It was that knowledge that was leading her to one particular door in the middle of the night, Uriah's directions still ringing in her ears. She didn't quite know what brought her to this door, this person, of all of them. Maybe it was because she somehow knew he would keep it quiet, maybe because she knew there wasn't a chance in hell of awkwardly having feelings for one another after, or maybe it was simply his strong, mysterious and intimidating demeanor that drew her here. Whatever it was, it didn't matter.

Tris found the door she was looking for and stood in front of it, staring at the name plate next to it.

 **Eric Coulter**

The name seemed to stare back at her, daring her to run away.

It was too late to change her mind, and she wasn't going to back down. Tris knocked firmly on the door before her racing heart could make her chicken out.

Tris heard indistinct grumbling and footsteps padding to the door, and clenched her hands into fists behind her back to stop them shaking. She heard a deadbolt draw back, and then she was staring at the shirtless, crabby leader who still scared the crap out of her.

Not that she was going to tell him that.

"What do you want st-" Eric cut himself off, and grinned. "Guess I can't call you that anymore, now can I?"

Tris smirked at him, acting far braver than she felt. "Guess not. Do you remember my name or do I need to remind you?"

"Very funny, _Tris._ Anyway, it's late and you hate me, so why are you here?"

Tris shifted her weight uncomfortably, self consciousness and fear of him laughing in her face breaking through. Swallowing hard, Tris turned her head, giving the hallway a very obvious once over for people. Eric took the hint.

"Well, come on in then. I'd say don't mind the mess, but I really don't give a damn what you think of the place."

Tris rolled her eyes at his back, typical Eric. Idly she wondered what made him so prickly, but shoved the thought aside. It didn't matter.

Eric plopped down on his couch, leaning back against the cushions and regarding her curiously as she sat down next to him, suddenly hyper aware of his presence next to her and how little he was wearing. For the first time Tris got a good look at him, and she had to admit that he kept himself in good shape. _Very_ good shape.

"Enjoying the view?" Eric asked, breaking the silence and drawing her eyes back up to his face. The smirk he wore made her blush.

"Caught with your hand in the proverbial cookie jar," he teased. "Well, don't let me spoil your fun." Eric leaned farther back, a clear invitation to keep looking.

"Don't mind if I do," she countered, earning a raised eyebrow before dropping her eyes again. The muscles of his chest and abdomen flexed, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes again. "Show off," she muttered.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked, shrugging as she looked up at him once more. "Anyway, enough stalling. Why are you here?"

"My fears," she answered, eyes wandering aimlessly as she fought the urge to fidget. "Well, one fear. I want to beat it, but I need help."

"Why me?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

"Fair enough," he replied, sounding unconcerned. "Well, get over here then. Nothing is happening when you're two feet away from me."

Tris looked back at him sharply. "You haven't asked which fear it is."

"I don't need to," he said evenly, meeting her eyes.

Tris felt color rise in her cheeks at the realization that he already knew what she was asking, and a sense of relief stole over her when she realized she wouldn't have to actually voice her request. She clenched her hands into fists between her knees, but it still didn't stop them trembling, and fear curled in her stomach as the reality of it hit her.

"Jesus, it's really got you doesn't it?" He asked, sounding slightly bewildered. Tris looked down at her knees and nodded, fighting to keep her breathing even. She felt more than saw him slide over, seating himself next to her and taking her shaking hands in his own. They were large and warm, encasing her own completely.

"Well, why don't you tell me why you're afraid," he suggested. Tris noticed a difference in his voice, but the fear coursing through her distracted her enough that she couldn't place it.

"Intimacy just isn't a... _thing,_ in Abnegation," she began uncertainly. "No one ever really touches each other that way, not in front of other people."

"At all?" She could hear the surprise in his tone.

"Put it this way," she began. "The last night at home my mom held my dad's hand at dinner, and my brother and I both looked away."

Eric whistled in surprise. "Well that explains a lot," he admitted.

"I never really realized how ingrained it was until today," Tris confessed.

"That still doesn't answer my question though. Why me?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"You must have some idea," Eric countered.

Tris sighed. He was right, she had a couple guesses. "Because I know I won't awkwardly fall in love with you. Because I know you can keep it to yourself."

"Because you know I'll enjoy fucking Four's girlfriend," Eric supplied for her.

"I was trying not to think of that one," Tris told him, "But that too."

"Well come on," he said softly, standing and drawing her to her feet with him. "If I tip the bottle upside down and shake it maybe I can find just enough nice to get you through the night," he quipped as he led her by the hand to his bedroom.

Tris chuckled at his humor, but the shaky feeling in her stomach didn't fade. Eric closed the door behind him and drew her to the bed, sitting back against the headboard and spreading his legs wide, drawing her to sit between them.

Eric's fingers threaded through her hair gently as she settled herself in front of him, letting her head drop forward at his prompting while he moved her hair over her left shoulder.

Strong fingers began to knead the tense muscles of her neck and shoulders, and Tris released the breath she had been holding as his hands worked, loosening muscles she hadn't even noticed were tight. He worked slowly, taking his time as he moved down her neck and across her shoulders. His hands began to drift lower, slowly beginning to work the muscles above her shoulder blades where the fabric of her tank top began. Tris realized what he was going to say a moment before he did.

"Take this off," he said softly, tugging at the straps. Tris ignored the shaking of her hands as she did, grasping the hem and tugging it over her head in one quick stroke. She felt fingers tug gently at her bra, and the clasp fell open. She let Eric draw the straps down her arms, tossing it aside before returning to his massage.

Tris felt the tension slowly leaving her body as his hands worked their way down her back, transitioning slowly from massaging to caressing as he continued. Tris felt Eric shift his weight behind her, and when she felt his lips against the nape of her neck she couldn't help but shiver. His hands slowly crept around her waist as he kissed down her neck and across her right shoulder, hot breath and soft tongue coaxing her head to the side.

His mouth found the juncture of her neck and shoulder at the same moment his hand cupped her breast. His thumb and forefinger gently pinched her nipple, rolling it and coaxing it to hardness and making her back arch into his touch as a sigh escaped her lips. Eric nudged her legs apart from their crisscrossed position, and her stomach tightened with nervousness as his fingers found the hem of her pants.

"Relax Tris," he whispered against her neck. His fingers made quick work of the clasp on her pants, and his hand left her breast to draw them down and off her legs. Eric moved her hair aside again, mouth trailing slowly down the left side of her neck as his hands traded off, one moving to the untouched breast while the fingers of his other hand skimmed the hem of her underwear.

Tris arched her back as her breathing quickened, a small whimper escaping her throat as he teased her. His fingers finally dipped beneath the hem of her underwear, drawing them off her legs before he nudged them farther apart with his own. Tris jumped slightly when he touched her, and her head fell back onto his shoulder when his middle finger found her clit.

Tingles shot through her as his fingers moved, dipping lower to gather the wetness she hadn't noticed beginning to gather there and spreading it across her soft flesh.

Her legs fell farther apart without his coaxing as his fingers stroked and drew circles around her clit, and her breathing grew rapid and harsh as she neared her peak. Tris cried out as his teeth nipped her neck gently, and her fingers sought something to grasp. A particularly well-placed stroke made her hands clench on his thighs as she cried out, the muscles in her own legs tightening as he drew her to the edge.

"Let go Tris," Eric whispered in her ear. The speed of his fingers increased, and her climax shot along her nerves as she cried out, bucking her hips against the hand still circling her clit. Tris leaned back against his chest as she came down from her high, and once her brain cleared she noticed his erection pressing firmly against her lower back.

Eric moved out from behind her, and Tris leaned against the headboard where he had been only moments before. She watched curiously as he walked to the bathroom and returned with a bottle of some sort of liquid and a small foil packet. He set both on the nightstand, but Tris's eyes were drawn to the tent in his boxers and the reminder of what she had come to him for.

"Come here," he instructed quietly, drawing her back to the edge of the bed and placing her hands on his hips, tucking her fingers into the waistband. "You take them off Tris."

Tris's eyes widened slightly in surprise and a small amount of fear, but nevertheless she followed his instruction, anticipation curling in her stomach as she slowly pulled them down his hips. The moment his erection sprang free Tris's eyes were drawn there, and she barely noticed him kick his boxers the rest of the way off.

Her breathing quickened as she stared, curiosity niggling at her and drawing her to wrap a tentative hand around him. The texture surprised her, soft, smooth skin and hard muscle, and Tris stroked him experimentally. Eric let out an appreciative sigh, which she took to mean she was doing something right and repeated the motion.

"Don't get me wrong, that feels great, but I have something else in mind," he told her with a wink. Tris watched idly as he picked up the small foil packet, ripping it open and rolling the condom down his length. Next he picked up the bottle and poured what looked like oil into his palm, coating himself generously.

Eric gently nudged her shoulder, pushing her back onto the bed and moving to hover over her, and she bit her lip in anticipation. Tris started in surprise when he leaned down and kissed her, one hand grasping her hip firmly while the other stroked her face gently. She felt the tip of his erection against her then, and grasped his arms in anticipation.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly.

Tris nodded. "As I'll ever be."

"It's going to hurt at first," he warned.

"I know."

Eric flexed his hips and pushed inside her in a single, quick thrust, and Tris cried out in surprise and pain, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Her fingers clenched tightly on his arms, and Eric held himself completely still as she adjusted to his girth.

"Shit you're tight," Eric hissed.

The pain slowly began to lessen, though it didn't abate completely, and Tris gave Eric a nod, letting him know he could move. He withdrew slowly before pushing back inside her, and Tris winced as she stretched to accommodate him. Eric propped himself on his elbows as he set a slow, steady pace to allow her body to adjust.

Gradually the pain gave way to a new sensation, both similar to and different from what he had coaxed from her earlier, pleasure building in her lower belly as he slowly rocked inside her. Every thrust brought his pelvic bone up against her still-sensitive clit, taking Eric by surprise when she suddenly climaxed around him with a loud cry.

Eric grunted and held still as he fought back his own orgasm, watching her face as she came instead in an attempt to distract himself. He leaned down and kissed her again, tongue tracing along her lips before finding her own.

Tris wound her arms around Eric's neck as he began to move again, sinking into his kiss without a second thought. His movements were faster now, and each of his thrusts was met with a sharp cry as he drove into her, beginning to let go of his own restraint as she met each of his thrusts. Tris flexed her legs around his hips suddenly, forcing him all the way inside her in one sharp movement.

"Harder Eric, please," she begged him breathlessly. He needed no further convincing, pulling back and slamming back inside her roughly.

"Like that?" He asked huskily in her ear as she let out a sharp cry. He repeated the motion, harder and faster than before and drew another loud cry from her.

"You like it rough baby? Hmm, is that it? Do you like that?"

He punctuated each question with a hard, fast thrust, burying himself completely each time.

"Shit Eric, yes," Tris cried, nails digging into the soft skin of his back.

He set a sharp, ruthless pace and pumped in and out of her furiously. Soon he was grunting sharply in time with her moans, the sound of smacking flesh filling the room along with the heady smell of sex.

Eric nipped her lower lip, drawing it between his teeth and making Tris moan as he drove them both closer to their climax. Tris came first, her walls spasming tightly around him, making him moan loudly as his own orgasm followed. His thrusts slowed and stopped as his climax ran its course, leaving him breathless and spent.

Eric pulled out of her and tugged the condom off before rolling over on his back, dragging her along so she was cradled against his chest as they caught their breath. Despite being in great physical shape Eric's abs were burning slightly, and it was a delightful sensation given the cause.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as one who liked it rough," he told her after a few minutes of silence.

"Neither would I," she admitted with a light laugh. "I just realized all of a sudden that being gentle was driving me crazy."

"Well, what do you think?" He asked after another few minutes of silence. "Down to six?"

"I think so," Tris responded slowly, her tone drawing his attention. Her gaze traveled slowly over his naked body, fingers creating abstract patterns on his chest.

"But I think I might need another round to be sure."

Eric laughed loudly before grinning down at her. "We best hope my abs feel better in the morning then."

* * *

 **If enough people want it, I may do a morning after chapter as well. *wink wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**Ask, and you shall receive. While I would love to have turned this into a full length fic, I already have way too many going. If you want more Eric/Tris, by all means check out my profile if you haven't already.**

 **Note: This chapter, as with the last one, is rated 'M' and not suitable for those under 18 years of age.**

 **Drop me a line and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Tris woke up the next morning tangled in sheets and deliciously sore in places she never had been before. She groaned and stretched, rolling over to look at Eric.

He lay flat on his back, mouth half open and snoring softly. He looked younger asleep, without the scowl and resultant harsh lines creasing his face. He looked... sort of cute, actually. Tris shoved the thought away and shook her head, refusing to think of Eric like that. Her eyes travelled downward as she took in his sprawled out, prone form tangled in the sheets much the way she had been.

Tris's eyes widened slightly when she noticed that the sheet covering his hips happened to have a good size tent in it, and the sight made her mouth feel a little drier. Her heart thumped harder in her chest as she recalled the night before, the way his body had moved with hers and the things he had made her feel.

Tris, overcome with curiosity, glanced up at Eric's sleeping face before slowly drawing the sheet down across his thighs to expose his erection. She eyed thick, curving shaft and the veins that ran along it to the swollen head, dark pink and leaking a single drop of a clear fluid she had no name for.

Feeling just a little breathless Tris reached out slowly to touch him, wrapping her small hand around the base and squeezing slightly. She traced the veins idly with her fingers, noting the way it twitched when she touched or stroked certain places and tried to remember the conversations she had tried _not_ to overhear the Candor girls having in the locker room at school.

Tris shot Eric's face another quick glance, noticing that while he was still asleep his face was pinched just a little bit, and his mouth had fallen farther open. She wondered if it was just a coincidence or if it had something to do with her touching him. She strained her memory for any mention of what to do with a guy during sex, and vaguely recalled a couple of the girls talking about putting it in their mouths.

Once the memory came to the front of her mind Tris recalled it and others like it better, remembering the way she had cringed at the idea of putting a man's penis in her mouth. Tris eyed the drop at the tip again, and a small part of her wondered what it might taste like. Another part of the conversations came back to her, when a couple of the girls had talked about how the guys in question had begged and writhed when they did it. Tris looked at Eric again and tried to imagine him writhing in pleasure, or perhaps begging her to keep going and couldn't help the sly grin the mental image caused.

Hesitantly she shifted her position to hover over his hips, stroking his erection gently as she considered what she wanted to do. Slowly Tris lowered her mouth over him, wrinkling her nose slightly at the bitterly salty taste of whatever fluid was leaking from it. The skin was smooth against her tongue while the muscles were undeniably firm beneath, and Tris brought him farther into her mouth, wondering how far she could go before she ended up gagging.

As she did so she noticed Eric's hands twitch slightly as his breathing became uneven, and a small groan escaped his throat when she swallowed reflexively. Remembering a slang term that she believed had something to do with sucking Tris did so, though his girth made the motion difficult. Tris pulled back and tried again, finding it easier when only the head was in her mouth and earned another sleepy moan.

Curiously Tris took as much of him as she could once more, waiting until just before she gagged to swallow again and felt the muscles of her throat clamp against his head. His hips twitched as another moan escaped, this time sounding less sleepy and a little more alert. If she hadn't had half his dick in her mouth, Tris would have grinned at the reaction she imagined he would have when he awoke completely. Tris tried sucking again, pleased when she noticed relaxing her jaw made things easier. In response to the discovery she attempted a suck and swallow motion that was choppy at first, but got easier with a few tries.

Tris felt a hand brush clumsily through her hair as a much more awake sounding groan escaped his lips, and Tris gagged slightly when his hips bucked up into her mouth.

"Oh what a hell of a wake up call," she heard him mutter, still sounding half asleep. "Are you seriously down there sucking my cock or is this just the best dream I've ever had?"

Tris gave a forceful suck before swallowing hard, earning a loud moan from Eric as she attempted to take him deeper. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his hands twist in the sheets, clenching until his knuckles turned white. As long as she didn't think too much about what she was doing, Tris could see why the other girls did this.

"Oh fuck Tris," Eric groaned as his hips lifted off the bed again. "Suck that dick..." His words trailed off to an unintelligible moan, and Tris hummed happily.

She settled into a steady rhythm then, wondering to herself if she could actually make him orgasm by doing this. According to the girls she had listened to, she could if she kept up a steady rhythm for long enough. Tris attempted to ignore the ache slowly spreading through her jaw as she worked, noting with pride the way Eric's moans were growing louder.

"Holy shit baby, just like that!" Eric cried out suddenly, and Tris felt the muscles in his thighs tighten as he arched off the bed slightly.

Both of his hands wound tightly through her hair, and she could feel him struggling not to force her head down onto him. She picked up her pace slightly, realizing he was close to the edge and feeling slightly amazed that she was able to get him to a state like this.

"Oh god don't stop, _please,_ fuck baby don't stop now..."

Internally Tris mused over the irony of his words, the pain in her jaw and how badly it made her want to stop, but the way Eric was losing control made her push through it. Suddenly Tris felt a tug on her hair, and realized he was trying to pull her off of him. Confused, Tris resisted his tugs and continued her rhythm, too close to her goal now to think of stopping.

"Shit Tris I'm coming," He cried out, and just as Tris comprehended why he wanted her to stop she felt a surge of warm, bitter liquid fill her mouth and did the only thing she could think to get rid of it, she pinched her eyes shut and swallowed it down as quickly as possible.

Dimly Tris heard Eric swearing brokenly as she continued to swallow the spurts of thick semen, gingerly removing him from her mouth when his hands fell away from her head. Tris moved to lay down next to him, watching as he panted harshly beside her.

"Holy fuck Tris, where the hell did you learn that?" Eric groaned a few minutes later.

Tris shrugged. "I just kind of... Went with what made you react," she said uncertainly.

"Better question, what made you do it? I'm not complaining, don't get me wrong. But what brought that on?"

Tris decided to be honest. "I was curious."

He gave her a look of disbelief, before laughing aloud. "You were curious? What are you, Erudite?"

Tris flinched slightly before controlling her expression and shrugging nonchalantly, but Eric seemed to have missed her brief lapse of control.

"Roll over Tris," Eric told her. "Time for me to return the favor."

She shivered slightly at the husky tone in his voice before doing as he bade, heart pounding as he moved to hover over her. Eric kissed her deeply for a lingering moment, letting his hands trail down over her body as his mouth moved across her jaw to her throat.

He trailed kisses slowly down the column of her neck, taking his sweet time and driving her crazy as he did so. While he worked his hand moved to cup her breast, thumb and forefinger pulling and teasing one of her nipples at the same time, making her back arch into his touch as sensations raced through her body. Tris's fingers tangled in his hair as he teased her, mouth moving slowly down the path of her collarbone to her sternum.

Tris's fingers clenched and pulled at his hair when his tongue brushed gently over her nipple before closing his lips around it, suckling lightly. He grinned when a breathy, high pitched moan escaped her throat and grazed his teeth lightly over her nipple, making her cry out before switching to give the other breast the same treatment.

Eric trailed kisses slowly down her abdomen, pride swelling his ego when he noticed how out of breath she already was. He looked up at her quizzically for a moment before deciding to leave the teasing out of it, she looked almost too wound up as it was. He shifted down on the bed and spread her legs on either side of his ribs, propping his elbows on the inside of her thighs.

"Breathe Tris," he told her, humor in his tone. He felt her take a shallow, shaky breath, but she didn't relax. Gently, trying to be mindful of how high strung she was, Eric covered her with his mouth and circled her clit gently with his tongue. Her hips bucked sharply as she cried out, but her legs fell open farther at the same time. He felt her hands leave his hair to grasp the bed frame as her hips lifted toward his face, begging for more attention.

Eric hooked his arms under her thighs and grasped them with his hands, using the leverage to pull himself more firmly against her. Judging by the steady, high pitched moans coming from her he wouldn't be able to draw things out and tease her the way he wanted to. Instead he met the tip of her clit with the tip of his tongue, circling, flicking and pressing rapidly to draw her into a hard, fast orgasm.

He felt her hands grasp his hair again as her entire body went rigid, spreading her legs as far apart as they would go. Eric opened his mouth farther again, adding in a steady lower jaw movement to the pattern his tongue was still drawing. Her sharp cries became one long, loud moan before her body let go and her thighs clamped down on either side of him, pinning him in place as she rode out her climax.

He moved away from her the moment he felt her muscles unclench, knowing from experience she would be uncomfortably sensitive. Her eyes were closed as she panted heavily beneath him, groaning in a weary, pleased way. His erection had somehow already returned, and the urge to bury himself inside her was almost more than he could bear as he hovered over her, snatching a random article of clothing from the floor to wipe his face clean.

Tris drew him down to her level to kiss him once more, fingers tangling in his hair as she pressed herself against him, hooking her leg around his hip.

"Are you ready for more?" He asked huskily, nipping her earlobe as he did.

"Fuck, please," Tris groaned, earning a satisfied grin from Eric. He reached over and grabbed a new condom from the nightstand that he had grabbed in the middle of the night, slipping it on quickly before lining himself up with her.

Eric pushed inside her in one hard stroke, earning a loud cry from her as he buried himself inside her with a groan. He held still for a few moments while she adjusted, barely remembering that he should still be somewhat gentle at first. He rocked his hips slowly, waiting until she was lifting her hips to meet his own to set a steady rhythm.

On impulse he leaned down and kissed her, biting her lip gently before brushing his tongue along hers. Their breath mixed and Eric wrapped an arm securely around her waist, holding her in place as his thrusts grew more forceful. Tris's nails raked down his back as she moaned low in her throat, whimpering when he bit down on the soft skin of her shoulder.

"Is this hard enough?" He hissed in her ear, slowing his thrusts to the gentle pace that she had gotten fed up with the night before.

Tris growled in frustration, flexing her legs around his hips in an attempt to force him to move faster. Eric let her push him deep inside her, before holding completely still. She really was just just too easy to mess with.

"Do you want me to fuck you Tris?" He teased, pulling out until only the head remained inside her. She let out a keening noise at the loss, lifting her hips and flexing her legs in an attempt to push him back inside her. Eric relented just a little, sliding halfway in before pulling out again and setting a pace of gentle, shallow thrusts to tease her.

"Damnit Eric," Tris groaned weakly, sounding as though she were about to cry with frustration.

With no warning Eric slammed roughly back inside her, wrenching a cry from her throat that shot through his veins like adrenaline.

"Like that?" He whispered huskily in her ear, biting the shell as he did so. He pulled out of her to slam back in again, biting her neck when she cried out.

"Yes Eric, please," Tris begged, her nails leaving welts along the flesh of his back.

"Good little stiff wants me to fuck her nice and hard, does she?" He hissed, punctuating the question with several hard thrusts. "That what you want? You want me to fuck you good and hard?"

"Shit Eric, fuck me already," she growled.

"Well why didn't you just ask?" He jeered, pushing her legs farther apart and burying himself in her roughly.

Tris nestled her face in his shoulder then, and bit him. _Hard._

"Ouch!" Eric hissed, "You little..."

Eric lifted her legs over his shoulders and propped himself up on his hands then, using the leverage the angle gave him to set a brutal pace.

He let go of all restraint and slammed into her ruthlessly, grunting and moaning in time with her sharp cries as he drove them both quickly to the edge. Eric felt his release fast approaching and changed the angle of his hips subtly, just enough that his pelvic bone met her clit with every thrust.

Eric heard his name mixed in with a half intelligible string of profanity as she came, and groaned at the sting of her nails making more welts on his back. They stung like a bitch, but as far as he was concerned they were a badge of honor he would wear with pride. Any further thought of wandering around the compound shirtless that day was lost as he reached his own orgasm, shouting out loudly as wave after wave of bliss washed over him.

He pulled her legs off his shoulders to fall down on either side of his hips, lowering his forehead against hers as he caught his breath. Tris's arms fell to her sides as she panted harshly, hips twitching at the residual throbbing of his dick inside her.

Eric rolled over and collapsed with a groan, tossing the condom aside absently as his eyes fell closed. He tugged her against him, groaning pleasantly when he felt her head on his chest.

"Never took you to be a cuddler," Tris teased as she settled herself against him.

Normally the remark would earn a snarky comeback or denial, but in that moment Eric was simply too blissed out to care.

"Just don't tell anyone, it would ruin my reputation," he shrugged, tightening his arm around her.

Tris laughed in response. "Your secret is safe with me as long as mine is safe with you."

Eric grinned. "You've got a deal princess."

* * *

 **~FIN~**


End file.
